


Technique

by zombiecheetah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Sex, Competition, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex with Friends!, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Fandral is the best lover in the nine realms. Or is he?





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gaslight gallows who delighted me with the prompt: "Have you ever eaten a pussy before?" 
> 
> Much like Loki, I enjoy comments, kudos, and general validation, so don’t be shy! I appreciate and reply to all of your comments. You can also chat with me on my tumblr, zombiecheetah, where I give fic updates and also accept and publish prompts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

“You know, Fandral,” Loki mused, his voice oddly steady for someone whose legs were still trembling post-romp with the warrior, “Sigyn seems to be awfully quiet for having someone dining between her legs.” 

Fandral glanced up from his work, Sigyn looking politely interested but not the howling mess he was aiming for. She had joined them late, almost not joining them at all as the infirmary had been particularly grueling that week, “Are you not enjoying yourself, milady?” 

“I always enjoy our time together.” It was true, she did, even when they were all clothed. However, despite her instant nudity thanks to her green-eyed lover, whose hands were currently wandering all over her, Fandral’s mouth just wasn’t cutting it for her. She disliked embarrassing people in as a general rule, but even her kindness began to strain as she continued, “I’m sure you’ll get me there. You’re very good at a great many things in the sack.” 

“I feel that answer is purposefully vague,” Fandral grumbled, diving back in, and redoubling his efforts. Loki tried not to laugh at Sigyn’s amused expression as she stared at the ceiling, not sure what the warrior was doing down below, his mouth messy and aggressive against her. A particularly large swipe that dived into the hood of her unaroused clit made her tense up and was ultimately what made her pull him back by his golden curls.

“Fan-” 

She felt him groan against her slit before leaning back and licking his lips. “I am very good at this milady, I have no idea as to what is happening at the moment. Do you usually not like this?”

Her voice was unnaturally high in tone. “Maybe we can just come back to this later…”

“Sin, come now, you’re being too kind,” Loki murmured, kissing her cheek before leaning over and slipping a finger into her, feeling her warmth. What he found made him raise an eyebrow at the blonde, “Having an off day? She’s usually plenty wet by this point when I am over for dinner.” 

Fandral scoffed and looked up at Sigyn, all hurt pride and confusion, “You truly think me that terrible?” 

”I’m sure I was as well when first starting out.” That comment made Loki snort and Fandral sit back on his ankles, now downright offended, glaring at her. 

“Perhaps you are simply not feeling well, milady, as I assure you, my mouth has brought waves of pleasure upon those whom I have feasted on.” 

“Oh, calm down, Fandral, this is nothing we can’t fix. Here, dearest,” Loki purred into her ear, pulling his finger out to wet two in his mouth before slipping them back into her heat. He crooked them up to slowly rub a spot that made her sharply inhale, “That’s better, now isn’t it?” She nodded, settling into the feeling of his fingertips rubbing her walls as Loki continued to speak to Fandral. “Speaking as a lucky recipient, she herself is an expert in the art of cunt eating. Perhaps she is just picker with her own pleasuring? Or perhaps  _my_  tongue has ruined her for all others.”

“I’d comment but that feels too good to make you angry with me and stop,” Sigyn said with a sigh, making Loki look obnoxiously pleased with himself. 

“So what grievous error have I made then, that makes my mouth such a displeasure for you?” 

“Fan, come on, eating cunt like a hog at the trough is probably great for those drunken evenings you host. I just prefer more technique.”

Fandral was incredulous. “ _Technique_? I know plenty of  _technique_.”

“I am sure you do,  _gods_ , Loki, fuck-” Her breathing became more labored as Loki worked his fingers inside her, “I would very much like you to try again, Fan. Just give me a- _Norns don’t stop_ -” She grasped onto Loki’s arm for leverage, digging her nails into his skin as she rocked her hips against his hand. 

“I frankly can’t see the issue, but I am happy to offer my assistance,” Loki innocently remarked, his face much too smug for Fandral’s liking. “I can make her soak through your lovely sheets and help ease your way, or more accurately, her way-”

“Move,” Fandral cut in gruffly, swatting at Loki’s hand.  Sigyn whined at the lost of Loki’s fingers, murmuring something about being close. “Apologies, milady, but I can not restore my honor in this matter if you come by his hand first.” Fandral gave her a moment to back away from the edge of pleasure before bending down again, his tongue and mouth more focused, teasing, and slow. 

“Better,” she encouraged, her hand back in his soft locks, her fingertips massaging his scalp, “Much better.” 

It didn’t take long for soft sobs to start escaping her mouth, and for her thighs to tremble around his head. Fandral held her squirming hips firmly down against the mattress, her now mumbling something along the lines of not stopping this time…

“Come for us, my dear,” she heard Loki whisper in her ear as she felt a cool arm wrap around her, “Show our Fandral just how good his technique is.” 

Coming apart was easy. Coming apart four times after the first so a certain someone could prove his point may have been excessive and may have left her a crumpled heap in Loki’s arms. But it also left a very happy Fandral grinning between her legs, using the back of his arm to wipe her slick from his beard. 

Good technique indeed.  


End file.
